Juggernaut Market
by sarcasmsparkles
Summary: Silly One-Shot. "Seriously Kurt!" She whispered. She sighed and tried to glare very viciously at Juggernaut. "You're, like, so going down." She thought for a moment, then added, "Bub." Hey, it always sounded threatening when Logan said it. Never go shopping for Jean.


_** My teacher gave me an assignment, and we had to write a story titled Juggernaut Market. It made me think of X-Men, sooooo this happened. Yeah.**_

Kitty strolled through the market. She liked to leave the Mansion sometimes to do typical girl stuff. Shopping, the movies. She'd go on dates too, if boys weren't scared of her. Kitty didn't leave the house much these days, now that everyone knew what she really was. Being publically harassed wasn't her idea of a good time.

Usually Kitty wouldn't go to a place like the market, but Jean insisted on buying organic food and she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't leave the house. She loved her X-Family, she really did, but Scott and Jean were gross. Like, we get it! You're a really cute couple. Yeesh. Plus, Kurt was annoying.

She strolled through the streets, observing the various stalls.

"Junk, junk, more junk." Kitty spotted a blue-decked stall. "Ah-hah! Food!" She rushed over, crossing her fingers, hoping they had everything Jean had wanted. If she rushed, she could probably catch a late movie. If, you know, they let her in.

Kitty was observing a rather red looking apple, when she heard a loud crashing noise behind her.

"Come on little X-Man! I know you're here!"

She turned around. _Dang it._

Juggernaut was roaring and destroying everything in the market: stalls, fruit, hippies. Kitty had no idea how he had found her, and wasn't really in the mood to find out. All she knew was that she couldn't stop him on her own.

_Who can get here quickly?_ Unfortunately, she already knew the answer. Kitty sighed and flipped open her phone. It was surprisingly difficult to call someone while a gigantic maniac was destroying poor hipsters and shouting, "Where are you little X-Man girl?"

Kitty dialed the number and shoved the phone against her ear. "Pick up, _pick up._"

"Hellllooooooo Kitty!" sang an annoying German accented voice.

"Hey Kurt." Even saying his name made her want to gag.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you were out shopping for Jean."

"I am."

"You know, I don't understand why she wants all that organic stuff. McDonald's is perfectly healthy." She gritted her teeth. Couldn't he just shut up?

"Juggernaut- Market!" There were loud noises in the background.

"You are at a juggernaut market?"

"What? No!"

"Kitty, I can't understand you, what is going on?"

"Sorry, there's- Juggernaut-AHHHHH!"

"Are you okay?"

"Just, like, get over here! And bring- some- ANYONE!" Kitty flipped her phone closed.

She turned around. Juggernaut was close, and she really should have been doing something, but she didn't really think she'd be able to face him, if even Logan had trouble stopping him on his own. She yelped again. Juggernaut's throws were getting uncomfortably close, but Kurt and whoever else, hopefully Storm or anyone not annoying because Kurt was bad enough on his own, should be here soon.

"I can smell your fear puny X-Girl!" Juggernaut threw back his head and laughed.

Kitty counted back from ten. Any second now.

Juggernaut was almost to her. She ducked behind the fruit stall.

"6, 5, 4."

Juggernaut's shadow loomed over the stall.

"3, 2."

He flipped the stall over. "Ha! I found you, _Shadowcat_."

"1."

Sulfurous blue smoke curled in the air, and suddenly a blue teen boy with pointy ears and a slightly taller guy made of ice were in front of her.

"Hey Kitty!" Iceman, actually he probably should have been called the Ice Annoyance, said.

"Shut up and help me."

The three of them stood up and faced the villain.

"So that's what you meant! Juggernaut's attacking the market. That makes more sense."

"_Seriously Kurt!"_ She whispered. She sighed and tried to glare very viciously at Juggernaut. "You're, like, so going down." She thought for a moment, then added, "Bub." Hey, it always sounded threatening when Logan said it.

"Really? You brought your little monkey friend and the snowman, little girl, and now you think you can beat me?" he laughed. Juggernaut punched his fists together. "Missy, I'm gonna _destroy you_." He launched himself towards them.

His fist flew at Kitty, but she phased through it. "Why didn't you bring Scott or Logan or someone useful, Kurt?" she asked. Juggernaut tried to hit her again.

"Hey! Right here Kitty." Bobby shot ice balls at Juggernaut's head.

Juggernaut punched the ground in front of Kurt and he toppled over. "WOah! It's not my fault!" Nightcrawler popped up on Juggernaut's back. "He was the only person nearby-"he dodged a flying art stand "And you sounded like you needed help! A thank you would be nice. At least Iceman's kind of useful!"

"Right here guys!"

"Shut up Elsa!" Kitty yelled, phasing through the villain's leg.

"Seriously?!"

The three of them charged at Juggernaut again, who in turn roared.

"You are gonna to die X-Children! There's no Charles to save you now!'

"Shut up!" Kitty kicked him in the chest. She reminded herself to make Jean do her own shopping next time.


End file.
